


They Were Blue

by CurrentlyLost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel Has An Interesting Job That's Hardly Talked About, Dean Is Still Afraid of Flying, Dean and Castiel Crushing On Each Other, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Sam is a lawyer, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Dean is flying to Washington to spend the Holidays with his brother and his girlfriend. He'll have to take a plane to get there, which isn't his idea of a good time. But maybe a little bad weather can help.





	They Were Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my very first full length Destiel/Supernatural fic! I've been working very hard on this all December and I really hope anyone who comes across this enjoys it! I've only recently began my decent into the rabit hole that is Destiel, but I'm excited to keep writing.
> 
> Please keep in mind that I've, thankfully, never been snowed in at an airport (I've never even seen snow), so I don't think any of this is accurate, but I tried!
> 
> A huge thank you to one of my best friends in the whole world, Kate, for editing and helping me decide which direction to take. It helped me from freaking out.
> 
> As always, I'd really love it if you could comment and let me know how I did for a first try!
> 
> Much Love,  
> CL

“ _Come on, Dean. You need a break, and what better way to have one than to visit your favorite brother and his girlfriend for Christmas?_ ’ Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s completely modest statement.

“You’re my _only_ brother, Sammy, so I don’t really have a lot of options,” he retorted. Sam scoffed. “But I definitely wouldn’t mind seeing Eileen.” Dean wiggled his brows and even though Sam couldn’t see it over the phone, Dean knew Sam was aware.

“Jerk.”

Dean smiled and replied, “Bitch.”

“ _Love you, too. So I’ll book you for a flight for next Wednesday. It’s gonna be busy so prepare yourself_ ,” Sam explained. A faint tapping sound indicated that he was typing something.

“What, why?” Dean asked, exasperated.

Sam laughed. “ _Because it’s the_ holidays _.Busiest time of the year_.”

“Fine,” Dean sighed. “But you owe me big time, Sammy.”

“ _Yeah, there’ll be a huge burger with your name on it when you get here_.”

  


**********

 

The week passed by too fast and Dean soon found himself almost hyperventilating as he walked into the airport. He _hated_ flying more than anything, but because he only had a week off from work, he couldn’t drive all the way to Washington from Virginia, even though he wanted to.

He pulled the plane tickets out of his jacket and walked towards security and anxiously waited in line. He was cutting it pretty close considering he’d only have about an hour to get through security and find the right gate. Dulles  was a huge airport, so maybe he was in a little bit of trouble. There was a long line, but it seemed to be moving faster than he expected. Once he got past the first phase, he began taking his shoes off and emptying his pockets so he wouldn’t be _that_ guy who just watched until the last second. . He hated how people often complained that others were taking too long to get their stuff in the bins, but did the same thing since they were too busy grumbling and staring!

Once he got through the security, he grabbed his bins and started re-packing his bags. He checked the time. Thirty five minutes until boarding. Shit. He checked his gate number and followed the signs. Suddenly, he felt _small_ as he walked around a bunch of people who were rushing just like he was. The walk felt like it would never end, but he stopped feeling so dramatic as his gate came into view. He checked the time. Ten minutes to spare.

He figured he should use the restroom. That seemed like a good idea. He didn’t like using the toilets on the plane. They made him feel trapped and even if he _was_ technically trapped in a tin can flying in the sky, that didn’t mean he had to be trapped in an even smaller can. With that being said, he took himself to the nearby restrooms and did his business. Strangely,, it wasn't very busy and he managed to get in and out very quickly.

He made his way back to his gate and took an empty seat between a mother breastfeeding and an elderly lady. He smiled at both and then kept to himself.

“Traveling home, dear?” The elderly lady asked. Dean smiled at her again and nodded.

“Yes, ma'am. What about you?” He replied, before adding, “ _Love_ your hair, by the way.” She instantly perked up. Her hair was cut short and dyed a light blue.

“You’re so sweet! Thank you!” She paused. “I’m going to see my daughter in Washington. She and I haven’t talked for a while but she called me up the other week and invited me out there.”

Dean nodded along. “It's great that she called you. There’s _nothing_ more important than family,” adding  his two cents. He didn’t know the full story, so it’s  not his place to say any more than that.

She smiled sweetly. “I’ll take it that you’re close with your family?”

“Definitely. It’s just me and my little brother now. We lost our parents to cancer a few years ago, so he’s all I got.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss. I lost my parents very young as well. Obviously that was quite a long time ago,” she said, chuckling as she spoke of how old she was. “But I’m getting older and older and soon I’ll be with them again.”

Dean envied that contentment. He wasn’t even thirty yet but he already felt as old as the lady right next to him.

“That’s a great way to look at it,” he said softly. “I never even thought about that.”

“It comes with the years, honey. You shouldn’t think that way yet,” she responded, patting his arm. “So your brother lives far away then?” Dean was thankful for the change in subject.

“Yeah. He lives out in Washington right now. He just graduated from Stanford and is working at a law firm there. I’m awful proud of him,” he conveyed eminently.

“Stanford? That’s a great school! My daughter went there, too,” she said.

“It’s a pretty penny but definitely worth it.” He saw that she was going to say something, but then they both heard the announcement that they were beginning to let people on the plane.

“Where are you sitting?” She asked, showing him her ticket. Dean looked it over.

“Looks like I’m a few rows ahead of you,” he spoke, showing her his own.

“It was wonderful talking with you, hun. I hope you have a great Christmas with your brother. Oh, that’s my group number!” She stood up and gathered her bags.

“It was great meeting you! And I hope you and you daughter stay on great terms.” She gave him a happy smile and waved as she moved to wait in line.

Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He _always_ became well-spoken when talking to new people. Seriously. He became a completely different person, but only in regards to his language. His mom had always expressed how important it was that he and Sammy had a great vocabulary and spoke well with others.

Dean had mostly stopped talking like that to his close friends, but it always came out with strangers. It wasn’t that it bothered Dean to speak that way, it just felt strange  because he would rather be talking how he normally did. He felt like he was lying to people.

When they called his gate, Dean stood up on slightly shaky legs. His stomach was twisting like he needed to use the restroom again, but he ignored it and tried to appear calm - more for himself than others.

‘ _It’s just a plane ride, Dean. Literally a four hour flight. You’ll be fine. You can watch, like, two movies on your phone,’_ he thought to himself.

He scanned his ticket, crossed the threshold of the plane’s cabin, and waited in another line to find his seat and put his suitcase above it. His hands were subtly shaking no matter how tight he clenched them.

It was gonna be a long flight.

  


**********

  


“ _Attention, travelers. Due to harsh weather conditions, all outgoing flights will be cancelled until further notice. We will be expecting at least eight inches of snow tonight. There will be cots available located at each of the exits. We apologize for any inconvenience. If you have any questions, please ask any nearby employees for assistance. Thank you.”_

Dean looked towards the flight attendant in disbelief. The flight had just landed with so much turbulence that Dean promised himself he would  kick Sammy’s ass for putting him on the plane without checking the weather. A few minutes later, he was standing on the pavement with the other passengers as snow fell around them. It just wasn’t his day, it apparently wasn’t _anyone’s_ day either.

Dean and the other passengers waited there for three grueling minutes and Dean was getting more and more pissed off. It was colder than a witch’s tit and they were all just left standing here? ‘ _First of all’_ , he thought to himself, ‘ _that’s rude as hell’_. Before he could think anything else, a shuttle pulled up, welcomed by cheers from Dean and the other passengers.

Dean was the first one on and would soon come to regret that. It was _filled_. He made his way to the very back and still ended up being pushed against some random dude.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, glancing down at the shorter man. The man looked up at him and Dean paused. He didn’t know if it was the lighting or that he was super tired or both, but this guy’s eyes were _blue_.

“No need to apologize. If you could see how everyone looked behind you, you’d understand, too,” he said, his voice a little deeper than Dean expected. Then he noticed that the guy was shivering. Dean realized then that the dude was only in a thin jacket.

“You don’t have a thicker jacket?” Dean asked.

The other man shrugged. “Call it poorly planned packing.”

Dean, on the other hand, was fully bundled up. He had thermal pants under his actual pants, a sweater and a thicker jacket on, a scarf, as well as  a beanie. Dean was prepared for the shitty weather. Without hesitation, Dean took off his scarf and set it on the other man’s shoulders. He realized that guys didn’t do this for each other and that he should probably step away, but the guy looked so relieved at having that bit of warmth that it made both of them smile.

“You don’t have to let me use this,” the man said, still grinning a little. Dean shook his head.

“What kind of a person would I be if I just let someone go cold right in front of me?” He replied.

“A regular person? I don't know, it just doesn't seem like the thing any person would do,” Blue Eyes answered.

“Wow, I would hate to see where you live, man,” Dean chuckled. As the shuttle came to a stop, he found himself being pressed more aggressively against Blue Eyes, who was crammed between him and the wall of the shuttle. “Sorry, again.”

Blue Eyes shook his head, grunting a little at the added pressure to his chest. “Don’t worry about it. We’re about to get off anyways.” The two stayed silent until their time to get off arrived and they filed out. Dean was going to give Castiel a little wave, but deflated a little when he saw him quickly walking away.

‘ _Man, I really liked that scarf_ ,’ he thought to himself, a little bummed out. Well, at least it went to someone who really needed it. He was fine with that. He could always get another one.

Dean stood to the side, letting other people pass, as he searched his pockets for his next ticket. Even if the gate was probably going to change once he rescheduled, he may as well wait there. It didn’t seem likely that he would get a cot since there was already so many people laying around on the floor. He could deal with that, since it was so warm in there already. He found his gate number and looked around at all the signs.

He was almost to his gate when he decided to use the restroom. Dean hated getting comfortable, especially before bed, and then needing to pee. After finishing up, he went to his gate and found a spot by the wall; he liked sleeping with his back to something.

Dean pulled out his phone and finally took it off of airplane mode to call Sam. Only, as soon as he got network, the little shit was already calling him.

“Hello,” he answered.

‘ _Hey. I got an update that said your flight was cancelled,_ ’ Sam said.

“Yes. It was _so_ nice of you to check how the weather was going to be when I _flew_ . Do you know how much turbulence there was, Sam? I never getting on another plane after I get back to Virginia. Your ass is coming to _me_ ,” he huffed, clearly agitated and tired.

‘ _Yeah, yeah, quit your whining. I made a mistake. You still love me_.”

Dean scoffed. “You’re lucky I do.” As he was saying that, someone came and sat down on the floor right next to him. He turned and saw Blue Eyes. He gave him a brief smile. “Anyways, I’m kicking your ass when I get there. And don’t even try running because you know I’m faster than you,” he warned.

‘ _I’ve been running more lately so I’d like to see you catch me,_ ’ Sam laughed. Dean laughed, too.

“I’ll see you when I get there, Sammy. I can’t wait.” They said their goodbyes and hung up.

“Interesting phone call,” the other man commented.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, sorry about that. How’s it goin’? Your next flight near here or something?” He asked as he put his phone away, focusing all his attention on Blue Eyes.

“This was supposed to be my next flight, but obviously that isn’t happening, so I thought I’d just wait here. I guess you’re doing the same?” He asked.

“Wow, the world’s pretty funny, isn’t it?” Dean laughed, not really expecting an answer.

“I think the world wanted me to give you this scarf back. I’d completely forgotten that I had it. I apologize-”

“I told you, no need to apologize. Besides, you don’t have your other bags, so use that for tonight. If you plan on sleeping, that is,” he explained.

“I was hoping to sleep for a few hours. I’m going to need all I can get with how sleep-deprived I’m going to be around my family. They can be quite… eccentric,” the man said after some thought. Dean nodded in understanding.

“Sammy isn’t exactly eccentric, but he does get on my case about a bunch of stuff, which is pretty tiring. Thankfully, spending time with him is when I catch up on my own sleep.”

“You have trouble sleeping? Oh, I’m Castiel, by the way, but you can call me Cas,” he said as he held out his hand for Dean to shake.

Dean smiled. “Nice to meet you, Cas. I’m Dean,” he answered, shaking his hand firmly.

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Dean felt himself blush a little, so he turned away to look at the other people rushing to the next exit. He cleared his throat.

“To answer your question, I don’t sleep well because Sam’s not with me, you know? We’ve always been together and now that he’s living somewhere else, it’s so different.”

“Why didn’t you go with him? You seem to love him a lot,” Castiel inquired. Dean shrugged.

“I guess I’ve just been so anchored to the town we grew up in that I didn’t feel a need to leave. But he did,” he explained.

“Is this long distance relationship too hard? A lot of couples split when separated, so there’s no shame in feeling that way.”

Dean paused for a moment, staring at Castiel, before bursting out into laughter. “Oh, my God, Cas. _No,_ ” he wheezed. “Sammy’s my brother, man. We’re just a bit codependent.” He could admit that. He basically raised Sam since their parents were always so busy working. The Winchesters weren’t at all neglectful, they just hardly had time to spend with their kids because they were always trying to keep their heads above water. Every chance they got, they took Sam and Dean out to the movies or the park and bought them fast food, which they hardly ever had. Those were the fun days, and Dean always smiled when he thought about them. But then his parents died and Dean started working just as hard for Sammy with their godfather Bobby.

Bobby was one of Dean’s parents’ lifelong friends, even though he was quite a bit older than them. They met Bobby when they first moved into town. Their car had broken down _again_ and Bobby was the only mechanic in town. It was there that their friendship was created. Dean remembers spending a lot of time at Bobby’s house. He was a great guy - stern, but great. Dean admired him a lot.

Castiel’s face went red. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to assume,” he stammered. Dean continued laughing until he was almost in tears.

“N-no, that’s okay,” Dean panted, wiping his eyes. “Honestly, it happens more than you think. We’re used to it.”

Castiel nodded and finally let out his own laugh. “So tell me more about this Sammy,” he insisted.

“Oh, you better not let him catch you calling him that. He _hates_ it. But I can say it because I’m his brother.”

“Noted.”

“So Sammy’s a little shithead but he’s my world, you know. Other than my car, Baby,” Dean explained. “He’s a few years younger than me and I can proudly say that I raised him to be the man he is now.” He wore a proud grin on his face as he looked at Castiel. “Actually, that’s not fair to my parents. They were good to us, but they were always working, so I had to watch him and teach him everything he knows. Now he’s a hotshot lawyer and I couldn’t be more proud!”

“That’s very noble of you, Dean,” Castiel responded. Dean blushed. Castiel continued, “so he’s a lawyer, huh? That’s really impressive. I work in the justice system, too. I’m a judge,” he said.

Dean choked a little. “Wow, really? I’ve never actually met a judge. I always assumed they just.. never left the courthouse? I don’t know- You look pretty young though.”

“I’m going to be thirty soon. I was lucky and I also worked very hard for my position.”

“Respect.”

“Thank you. So what is it that you do?” Castiel asked.

“I work on cars! I love ‘em,” he said.

“It’s great that you’re doing something you love. That’s the best we can hope for.”

Dean nodded but said nothing, so they sat in silence for a moment longer before Castiel spoke again.

“Forgive me if I’m overstepping, but I find you incredibly alluring and I would like to buy you a cup of coffee once we reach our destination,” Castiel offered. Dean’s head snapped towards him and saw Castiel looking at him with both hope and seriousness at the same time.

Dean gave him a smile. “I’ve never been out with a guy,” he said truthfully.

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Oh- I see. Please forgive me, then.”

“Slow your roll there, Cas. Let me finish. I’ve never been out with a guy, but I wouldn’t mind going out with you. How about we change that coffee to movie and a dinner?” He countered.

“That sounds like a terrific plan.”

“Let’s get some sleep now. Once the planes get up and running again, let’s try to get our seats together, yeah?”

“You’re not at all, um, embarrassed? Being so straightforward? I wanted to ask the same thing but I didn’t want you to think I was so needy,” Castiel said. Dean laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

“Nah, man. Life’s too short to not say how you’re feeling or what you’re thinking. I’d rather not waste time worrying about how I’m coming across. So, please, always just tell me what you’re feeling.”

“That’s so reassuring. Thank you, Dean.”

“Any time.” Dean put this bag down and laid his head on it as he pressed his back up against the wall. “See you in the morning, Cas.”

“Yes.”

  


********

  


“Dean,” Castiel said, shaking the sleeping man. He’d only just woken up himself but saw people bustling around. “I think the flights have resumed. We should go schedule ours.”

Dean’s eyes slowly opened and then he sat up. “‘m tired, man,” he said, as he yawned and  covered his mouth. He smacked his lips and grimaced. “And I gotta brush my teeth.”

“Likewise, but my brush is in my bag.”

“They don’t sell anything like that in any of these shops?” Dean asked, slowly standing up and then offering his hand to Castiel.

“They should. I’ll go look.”

“I’ll be in the restroom,” Dean said. They smiled at each other and went in separate directions.

There were quite a bit of people also brushing their teeth at the sinks so Dean had to wait in line. His mind went back to Castiel and he smiled. They seemed so natural with each other and it was a terrific feeling. He was genuinely excited for that date. He figured they could iron out the details on the shared flight.

“I was in luck,” Castiel said as he appeared next to Dean. He held up a packaged toothbrush and small tube of toothpaste as he gave Dean a small smile. “They only had a few left.”

“Man, what time is it?” Dean asked, yawning again. Castiel checked his phone.

“Seven in the morning.”

“That's way too early for me right now. I'm napping as soon as I get to Sammy’s.” Then he spoke again, “Actually, I'm gonna eat that burger waitin’ for me first, and _then_ I'll nap.”

“I'm not a big fan of red meat,” Castiel said, worry evident in his voice.

“Don't worry, that ain't a deal breaker for me. I could just cook you some turkey burgers. It isn't a problem, Cas,” Dean assured him. He touched his arm in a comforting manner and gave Castiel a soft smile.

Castiel tried his best to bite back a smile. “Thank you, Dean. I can't wait,” he confessed, eventually breaking out into a full grin. Dean chuckled and wrapped his arm around him briefly in a meaningful side-hug.

After sharing a sink in the restroom to brush their teeth, they were booking a new flight, sure to get seats right next to each other. It was a full flight and they were near the back of the plane, and Dean was extremely anxious about it.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked him when he saw Dean was way too silent and his knee was bouncing a mile a minute. Dean exhaled shakily.

“I ain’t a fan of flying, Cas. I just get nervous before each flight, but I’ll be all right,” He assured Castiel. Castiel put his hand on Dean’s knee in a comforting way.

“I’ll be right there next to you. We can watch a movie together; take your mind off of it, you know?”

Dean smiled. “Thanks,” he said softly as he moved his own hand on top of Castiel’s and held it.

“No need to thank me.” Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand and held his gaze. “I’m happy to be here.”

“Oh, so you’re not at all upset about the cancelled flights?” Dean teased.

“I’d say it was more good luck than anything,” Cas said with a twinkle in his eye.

They smiled at each other.

  


**********

  


“So Gabriel _knew_ you were his judge and he just let it happen?” Dean asked, stifling a laugh.

“Yes, it was _so_ awkward, Dean. I can’t even begin to explain. He wasn’t at all dangerous to me, but still. We had a cup of coffee together and then just said goodbye. We hardly even talked,” Cas explained.

“Sammy once set me up with a girl he went to school with. She was… _nice_ , but it turns out she had a restraining order against her from her last three boyfriends,” Dean said. “It was insane.”

“Did you know why?” Castiel asked.

“Uh, I learned the hard way. It was due to harassment. She blew up my phone until I finally had to change my number. Thank God she didn’t know where I lived or worked or anything.”

“Did Sam know?”

“I don’t think he would’ve set me up if he did, but he hasn’t tried setting me up again,” Dean chuckled. “It’s not as bad as what Gabriel did; the dude knew!”

Castiel nodded. “He’s always been quite the character. I’m sure you’d… Well, he grows on you. It takes a while to get used to his sense of humor and mischief, but he really is a great person.”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet him in the future!” Dean said before realizing the insinuation of that statement. Castiel gave him such a warm smile.

“I can’t wait either. I have a huge family though, so I don’t know how much time you have,” he said quietly, leaning closer into Dean’s space.

Dean leaned in at the same time. “I have plenty. I’m in it for the long run, Cas,” he said and he meant it. Castiel got him. He felt so at home near him, and that was a little terrifying for Dean. But he meant it when he said life was too short to hesitate.

When their lips connected in an innocent yet passionate kiss, Dean knew he didn’t have a reason to stay in Virginia anymore; he had a reason to leave.

Later that day when Sam was helping Dean take his bags into the apartment Sam shared with Eileen, Dean lifted up his foot and gave his little brother a swift kick in the ass.

“ _Ah_! What the hell was that for?” Sam asked, glaring at him while rubbing the injury.

Dean just gave him a soft smile. “Thank you,” he said.

“For what?”

“You’ll see,” he said as he walked into the apartment, leaving Sam to stare at him dumbfounded.


End file.
